


Baby I'll bleed you dry

by Boyd



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyd/pseuds/Boyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded in this spooky town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'll bleed you dry

Стекло лопнуло и разорвалось осколками раньше, чем он вылетел сквозь окно. Ударная волна, чтоб её. Подгоняемый взрывом, ухватился за пожарную лестницу - как только руки не оторвало, и хрипло рассмеялся. По другую сторону увидел искаженное ужасом лицо – в здании была куча народу. Кого испугалась женщина: его или бомбы, угадать было не сложно. Взрыв грохнул через секунду – они не успели почувствовать то, как обвалился потолок.  
Рамлоу хмыкнул и стал карабкаться вниз по лестнице. Этажом выше всё горело, чёрный смрад так и висел над его головой, а вот каркас института остался цел. Что за ирония? У подножия здания он неторопливо разделся, оставшись в обычном, тренировочном. Сел в чей-то припаркованный неподалёку пикап, кинул на заднее сиденье всё, что осталось от костюма, запалил сигаретку и поехал.  
По радио крутили одну из тех невесёло-весёлых песен Джонни Кэша. Заложенные после взрыва уши, ещё не отошли. Девчонка, конечно, хотела как лучше, но в итоге: люди мертвы, а он, Брок, жив. Впрочем, Капитан Америка тоже, но это ненадолго. Ванда, или как там её (у него была плохая память на женские имена), управлялась со своей силой весьма посредственно, может из-за возраста, хрен знает. Но это спасло ему жизнь. Вот он, выехал за черту города, катит по шоссе на поблёскивающем чернотой пикапе, щурится от палящего солнца. Где-то там, в километрах пятидесяти, ждут пацаны. Нормальные ребята, которых он выбрал себе сам уже после смерти Пирса. Некоторые фишку не рубили – их он пристрелил еще до того, как они отправились сюда. Хайль Гидра, говорите? Брок даже сейчас выругался сквозь зубы: дебилы, блядь, клоуны.  
К чёрту Гидру и Пирса туда же: он никогда не был из тех, кто работает за идею. До сегодняшнего дня. Месть, вот что двигало им теперь. А те ребята, так они всегда шли больше за ним, чем за Гидрой. Гидра платила деньги, но музыку, мать её, всегда заказывал Рамлоу. Он был их командиром, их мамашкой, папашкой, разве что портки за ними не стирал. Потому что знал: настанет этот момент, когда они станут работать не за деньги. И вот, семь лучших человек ждали его с вертолётом в придачу, готовые лететь куда он прикажет.  
Что бы там Роджерс себе ни напридумывал, зря он это. Рамлоу приоткрыл окно и ветер трепал волосы, касался уродливых рубцов. Глаза слезились, как и всегда с того самого дня. Он пошарил рукой между сиденьями, нашел хозяйские авиаторы – гораздо лучше. Нормально разогнать пикап не представлялось возможным – со стороны казалось, что он никуда не торопится, да в общем, так оно и было. Как там говорила эта рыжая сучка: хочешь податься в бега – не беги. То-то и оно. Парни подбросят его кое-куда, он сядет на поезд, а там, в Украине, у него есть пара знакомых, помогут пересечь границу, и… Брок и сам усмехнулся своей находчивости. С таким запоминающимся лицом, как у него – заядлым путешественником в розыске мало кому удавалось стать. Но вот он стал – посмотрите сами.  
А Капитан… Рамлоу рассмеялся – вспомнил его лицо, когда сказал ему о бесценном Баки. Баки бля. Собачья кличка. Он - Зимний. Солдат, крики которого до сих пор снятся ему, словно он сам сидел в том кресле. До сих пор помнился запах блевотины на его сапогах после разморозки. Кулаки всё ещё чесались, хотя мозги тех бойцов, что били Зимнего вшестером, давно размазаны по стенам бункера Гидры. Так что, катись-ка ты, Стиви…  
Стиви. Рамлоу крепче сжал руль, вспомнил, как однажды Солдат простонал это имя ночью. Он бил долго, всё никак не мог остановиться, а на утро словно ничего и не было – заживало, как на собаке. За завтраком тот благоразумно молчал, даже если «Стиви» и крутился в его безмозглой башке. Он, конечно, ничего толком не жрал: желудок был непривычен, знай, хлебал свои мерзкие смеси раз за пару дней. Сидел молча, следил за Рамлоу холодными уставшими глазами. Другой на месте Брока боялся бы: воткнёт кухонный нож в спину и был таков. Они и боялись, поэтому Рамлоу между миссиями забирал его к себе.  
Трахались они почти с самого начала. Ему было просто по-приколу узнать, как у него там всё устроено, тот же вроде и не человек вовсе. Смеялись с бойцами, шутили шуточки, пока Зимний сидел в одном с ними фургоне с каменным лицом. Скорее всего, не соображал нифига, как и всегда. Смех прекратился только на задании: Зимний одной рукой душил парнишку спецназа, а второй стрелял по кому-то на крыше.  
Той же ночью Рамлоу уже припирал его к стене полузаброшенной базы, где они остановились на ночлег. Стояло так сильно, что он и сам удивился бы, да только некогда было: пряжек на штанах у того было столько, словно кто-то предвидел такой исход. Он посильнее стиснул сигарету зубами, чтоб не подпалить тому волосы: церемониться не стал – взял его стоя, въехал почти насухую, по слюне самого Зимнего в эту тесноту… и кончил через минуту. Рефлексировать по этому поводу не стал: останутся завтра живы – можно будет повторить. Сигарета упала в траву, подтянул штаны, застегнул молнию и развернул Зимнего лицом к себе. Как тот стоял на ногах – загадка, не иначе что по привычке. Глаза у него были абсолютно сумасшедшие. Рамлоу милостливо застегнул и его штаны.

\- Пора спать, Солдат, - наподдал в голос приказного тона, - Быстро! Быстро!

Зимний бесшумно отступил в казармы. А Рамлоу ещё постоял, покурил: ночь была хорошая, даже звёзды видно. Всё-таки он романтик, мать его. Спать не хотелось, хвастаться перед пацанами с отряда было особо нечем, да и не желания не было.  
На следующий день всё равно все узнали. Какой-то сучонок, видать, растрепал. Ну, Рамлоу особо не тушевался: на подколы отвечал подколами, а педиком его и так бы никто не назвал. И не потому что боялись, а потому что он им не был. Солдат вроде сидел как и всегда: автомат наперевес, лицо пустое. А бойцы всё мусолили и мусолили эту тему. Броку было в общем-то всё равно, лишь бы боевой дух не падал. Он подстелил под голову чью-то куртку, да так и растянулся на полу, крутил-вертел ножичек в руке.

\- Да это все говорят типа в те времена не было такого, ангелы они блядь что ли? – Джереми, боец-заводила всё никак не успокаивался, - Если тёлочек нет, то тут извините… - он развел руками и все захохотали.

\- Что там Коммандос с нашей куколкой делали нико…

Рамлоу одного взгляда на Зимнего хватило: в глазах мелькает осмысленность, узнавание. Он только и успевает, что шикнуть: «Заткнись, придурок!», руки ложатся на ствол автомата, который сжимает Зимний, их пальцы касаются и Солдат опускает взгляд.

\- Смирно, Солдат.

Брок знает: в его спину сейчас направлен с десяток пар испуганных глаз – за свои жопы они боятся, а как же.

Зимний поднимает взгляд: обычный человеческий, тоскливый.

\- Ну-ну, Солдат, - Рамлоу хлопает его по живому плечу, сжимает пальцы, - Помнишь, кто я?

\- Командир, - голос у того хриплый, потусторонний, он не часто им пользуется, и от того, что он заговорил на самом деле ещё страшнее.

\- Вот и славно, - Брок выглядит расслабленным, оставляет ему автомат – если вдруг что, они всё равно не успеют. Дело в том, что солдат может вспомнить, но не хочет.

Оборачивается к бойцам, обводит всех до единого взглядом. Дальше едут молча.

Тот приходит ночью, сам. Рамлоу расположился у окна: спальный мешок на бетонном полу. Отсюда будет хороший обзор в случае чего, удобно стрелять, но и сам он открыт нападающим. Солдат не догадывается захватить свой спальник, если уж пришел сюда, голова его поди-ка занята другим. Он ложится на бетонный пол, рядом. Брок чувствует его бедро и как ни странно под этими чёртовыми тряпками оно тёплое – о чем все они иногда забывают.

\- Будешь на полу спать? – ему всё равно, чай не маленький, просто удивляет.

От Зимнего тянет кровью, чужой – не своей. Она запеклась даже на кончиках его волос – всем им не мешало бы помыться. Завтра надо что-нибудь придумать. Рамлоу погружается в свои мысли, Солдат такой тихий, что он почти забывает о нём.

Его голос как ветер в водосточных трубах, как жестяная банка, брошенная в гору мусора.

\- Командир, - хрипит он, - Кто я?

Рамлоу поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза: так всегда выходит искренне и убедительно.

\- Солдат, - он думает мгновение и добавляет, - Лучший боец Гидры.

Он знает, что Зимний хочет услышать именно это: никаких стрёмных историй про войну, Капитана Америку и Баки Барнса. У них негласный договор. От той жизни у Зимнего ничего не осталось: все, кого он знал, умерли. Кроме одного, конечно. А здесь, рядом с Рамлоу, не надо думать – выполняй приказы и всё будет в порядке. Пусть Зимний и сам не осознаёт этого – Брок решил за него. Рамлоу – это единственная постоянная переменная в его новом мире: тот, кого он видит, открывая глаза после обнуления, тот, кто несёт его на руках после разморозки, когда подходить боятся. Командир не боится, он не оставляет его во льдах, не проносится на поезде, ускользая от закрывающихся глаз. Он смотрит, всегда пристально, за каждым – его хватает на всех. И Зимний знает: Рамлоу не даст ему упасть.  
Машина мчится сквозь пустынную равнину, поросшую уродливыми неприхотливыми растениями. Брок вспоминает грёбанного Капитана, человека-драл-бы-его-Дьявол-на-мосту, из-за которого всё и похерилось. Агента к Пирсу он вёл сам, хотя по уставу полагалось следить за гребанным придурком со щитом – отправил машину без личного сопровождения, и, конечно, никого уже не обнаружил. В тот момент было плевать. Зимний не сводил с него, Рамлоу, взгляд, когда они ехали в таком же зарешеченном фургоне, в котором он отправил Кэпа и компанию на пустырь. 

\- Всё нормально, Солдат, отставить.

\- Я знал его.

Его трясло.

\- Это твоя цель. Видел его на прошлых заданиях. 

\- Но я знал его. 

\- Отставить, Солдат! – тут уж рявкнул, не сдержался. Нервов просто не хватило. К тому же тошнота так и подкатывала.

Брок не стал надевать наручники – всё равно бесполезно. Ехал так, даже пушку с предохранителя не снял. Это в Гидре пусть его приковывают к креслу, садисты хреновы. Пока Рамлоу рядом – он контролирует ситуацию.  
Брок до последнего верил – не обнулят, Пирс вразумит его, поставит мозги на место. Он всяко лучший мозгоправ, чем сам Рамлоу. До последней секунды смотрел ему в глаза: надеялся, образ одного командира затмит другого – нихренашеньки не вышло. На этот раз крики слушать не стал – только обернулся, прежде чем уйти.  
Раздражало, конечно, дико: каждый раз всё начинать заново. Возможно с бабой это прокатило бы: накосячил, а завтра она уже ничего не помнит, даже твоего факен имени. Но с подозрительным отстраненным Солдатом каждый раз приходилось сближаться почти заново, рискуя нарваться на пару сломанных рёбер или что похуже. Семь раз он начинал всё сначала, а вот сегодня не вышло, не выдержал предстоящих недель холодного взгляда. Впился в рот, как только дорвался до него. И как ни странно, даже под дых не получил. Оторвался от губ, увидел, занесенную перед ударом металлическую руку. 

Солдат не ударил.

\- Брок, - голоса у него почти не было. Может хронический ларингит уже заработал от этих заморозок?

Сказать, что Брок охуел – ничего не сказать. Тот и по имени-то его ни разу не называл, не то что вот так: узнал после обнуления. По уставу требовалось незамедлительно доложить Пирсу: методы не работают. Но Брок не был идеологом Гидры, он был наёмником и чем больше платят – тем лучше. Пусть даже такой валютой.  
Солдат опустил занесённую было руку ему на бедро и провел ладонью вниз по штанине. Потянулся к нему сам, добровольно.

\- Ну, детка, - Брок цокнул языком, покачал головой, ухмыльнулся и провёл пальцем по влажно блестящей губе. Поцеловал напоследок, больше используя зубы.

\- Не здесь. Не говори никому.

Вышел наружу, хлопнув решеткой камеры, оставив того сидеть на солдатской койке. Лампочка в камере всё мигала и мигала, пока совсем не погасла. Грудь у Зимнего тяжело вздымалась.  
Прошло не меньше недели, прежде чем удалось нормально трахнуть его. Работать в таких условиях было тяжело, впору просить у начальства надбавки за вредность. Солдат не сводил с него взгляд: моргал раз в пять минут, умудрялся ёрзать всё так же с автоматом наперевес. Однако миссии выполнял исправно, чего не скажешь про Брока – он всё таки был человеком. Кровь от головы отлила ещё в ту ночь, и как-то не спешила обратно. В тот раз он и затащил его к себе на квартиру: Пирсу было не до них, да и Солдата он ему доверял. 

Он даже сейчас, чувствуя под пальцами руль пикапа, ухмылялся, вспоминая ту ночь. 

Влетели в квартиру намертво сцепившимся клубком. Зимний в темноте видел лучше него, однако умудрился собрать позвоночником все углы. Сам опустился перед ним на колени, откуда только знал вообще про такое. Солдат будто прочёл его мысли:

\- Видел.

Рамлоу присвистнул, вот оказывается что в Гидре по ночам происходит, пока честные люди работают, снося головы другим честным людям. Скорее всего специально пришли к камере Зимнего: место тихое, Солдат заперт, да и рассказать ничего не сможет. Эксгибиционисты херовы.  
Не успел опомниться, как тот взял в рот: рвотного рефлекса у него что ли нет? Рамлоу вцепился в патлы, как будто бы можно было прижать еще ближе: он итак упирался носом. 

\- Эй, эй, - так и спустить не долго, оторвал его от себя – лучше бы не делал этого: растерзанный рот Зимнего заставил Рамлоу дотянуться и включить свет.

Не сдержался, наклонился, впиваясь в красные истёртые губы, похуй что грязно – Рамлоу не брезгливый. Хотелось, конечно, дойти до кровати, но случилось как случилось. Выудил из кармана блестящий квадратик, надорвал край зубами.

\- Что это?

Рамлоу ухмыльнулся.

\- Подарок.

Раскатал гандон по члену, чтоб со смазкой не возиться – там уже было всё. В этот раз лицом к лицу, Зимний был тяжёлый, мать его, даже для Рамлоу. Цеплялся за шею живой рукой, а металлической царапал стену – краска, как пыль, осыпалась вниз. Солдат с него глаз не сводил, всё пялился и пялился и стонал, а Рамлоу достаточно было один раз взглянуть, чтобы кончить. Зимний улучил момент, чтобы присосаться к нему своим блядским ртом – Рамлоу всё равно бы не оттолкнул, не сейчас, когда у него самого мозги ещё на место не встали. Щетина Зимнего натирала кожу, и от этого только больше рвало крышу. 

Наконец отпустил его, потёр лоб ладонью.

Он весь взмок, хотелось переодеться.

\- Я сейчас, - Зимний смотрел встревоженно, - Всё нормально, Солдат. Я сейчас.

Ушёл в ванную, включил воду. Наткнулся на свой же охуевший взгляд в зеркале, взъёрошил волосы на затылке. Бляяяяя. Бля. Быстро стянул униформу, надел застиранную футболку и какие-то спортивные штаны. Сука, Зимний.  
В коридоре его уже не было, на кухне – тоже. Рамлоу попил воды прямо из под крана и заглянул в комнату: Зимний лежал на его кровати, правда всё еще в одежде. Брок присел рядом, потянулся к пульту от телека: кажется, матч сегодня… Тот перехватил его руку, сжал запястье почти до хруста – не рассчитал как обычно.

\- Ещё.

Он сам тогда охуел: думал, так быстро не встанет. Да и не выдержит второй раунд: три дня сплошных миссий и бессонных ночей. Но когда Солдат накрыл рукой его пах – уже стояло.

\- Ещё, - повторил тот.

Не было в нём ничего человеческого – это Брок понял в ту ночь. Зимний был совершенно бесстыжим, но не потому что нечего было стыдиться, а просто потому что не знал, что надо. В этой жизни Брок был у него первым, по крайней мере имел право так считать.

Сам лёг на спину, потянул Зимнего наверх.

\- Раздевайся.

Тот даже одежду снимал, глядя на него и Брок подумал, что первый раз видит его раздетым. По-хозяйски положил руку на крепкое бедро, Солдат смотрел вопросительно: что дальше?  
А Брок и сейчас помнил его кожу. Мог сказать сколько шрамов на плече, сколько на спине – знал наперечёт. Под палящим солнцем портового нигерийского городишки было жарко не от того, что он ехал в раскалённой машине вдоль побережья, а от того, что вспоминал, как медленно опускался и поднимался на нём Солдат, как блестела его кожа. 

\- Детка, - Хоть бы закрыл на секунду свои блядские глаза, всё он понимает, сука, Зимний, - Давай, детка.

Он подгонял его, но нужды в этом не было: Солдат двигался так, что кровать ходуном ходила. Он сам хотел его, сам. Может даже…  
Снова вспомнился Капитан. Ничего личного, но не стоило ему соваться тогда. Он, конечно, не виноват: ведь это Солдата послали на задание, но всё-таки… всё-таки.  
Всё могло бы быть по другому: неисправимый мать его романтик Брок Рамлоу, злился не на изуродованное лицо, злился на себя – за то, что мог бы убить Кэпа раньше.  
Вот и парни с ним солидарны – им мстить не за кого, разве что за потерянную в Гидре работу, и, как следствие, какой-никакой заработок. Звёздный орёл Капитан бесил своей правильностью, а во время работы на Щ.И.Т. приходилось выслушивать получасовые лекции о справедливости и порядке во всём мире. Порядок Брок любил, а Капитана не очень.

Вот они, его пацаны, стоят – дожидаются. Он бросает пикап на обочине.

\- Там костюм на заднем сиденье, забери, - кивает он Картеру.

У них изумленные лица, видать, уже наслышаны.

\- План прежний, парни. Подбросите меня кое-куда и свободны. 

Когда вертолёт пролетает над Лагосом, Брок видит панику вокруг института. Тела, всё, что осталось от них, теперь выволокли наружу. Справедливое лицо Капитана, скорее всего, уже далеко отсюда.

***

Квартирка в более чем скромном подъезде не самой богатой страны Европы. Рамлоу хмыкает: вошёл с парадного, хотя мог бы влезть через окно, спуститься с крыши. Только он не Капитан Америка – не боится, что ему не откроют.  
Не раздумывая, проходит мимо него в комнату. Солдат всё ещё считает, что его мысли читают и говорить не обязательно. Впрочем, так и есть.

\- Обещал же, - пожал плечами Рамлоу, открывая холодильник, - Не густо. Денег нет что ли? – он трясёт над ухом пакетом сока, пытаясь понять – есть что? Открывает и допивает остатки, - Вот что, приятель. Я пришёл сюда чуть ли не пешком из грёбанной Украины, сразу после того, как почти взорвался в Нигерии, так что, будь добр… - Он роется в кармане, находит смятые доллары, - Поменяй, да сходи на ры…

Он всё ещё настолько быстрый, что иногда захватывает дух. Прижимает Рамлоу к дверце холодильника, трогает пальцами шрамы на лице, заново всматривается.

\- Что, не нравлюсь больше? – хрипит Рамлоу.

Вибраниевая рука смыкается на горле, пожалуй, впервые в его жизни и Солдат целует его. Сладко и мягко. Брок изображает недовольство на лице и отталкивает его.

\- Это, конечно, блядски приветливо с твоей стороны, но за жрачкой всё же сходи, - пихает тому в ладонь искорёженные купюры. 

Солдат пятится спиной – не хочет уходить, но приказ нельзя нарушать. Снова не отрывает от него глаз: светлых, холодных, живых. Ступает за порог, тихо притворяя дверь. Рамлоу выдыхает, проводит пальцами по собственным губам. Смотрит в окно, как он выходит из подъезда, постоянно оглядываясь – привычка наёмника и убийцы.

Он садится в кресло, пока Зимний покупает где-то грёбанные сливы, а потом всё идёт наперекосяк.


End file.
